


Twelve Days of Christmas

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Christmas,<br/>my true love sent to me…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas

Blaine was quietly entering the bedroom, carrying a huge bag, when Rachel slowly woke up, stretching and yawning.

“Merry Christmas, honey!” he said softly, kissing the top of her nose.

“What’s all that?” she asked, eyeing the bag.

“These, my love, are your Christmas presents. Well, most of them anyway, some can’t be contained in a bag,” he explained with a huge smile.

Rachel giggled. “You are crazy! You’re crazy! There are way too many!”

“Twelve, actually. Like the song.”

Rachel shook her head in disbelief, still laughing.

“One,” he announced, digging into his bag. “A piece of double-fudge-raspberry cake from the bakery down the street.” He handed her a plate with a flourish.

“My favorite!” she gasped. “For breakfast?”

“It’s Christmas,” he pointed out, handing her a fork.

When she finished eating, he pulled something else from the bag, exclaiming “Two!”

Rachel’s face lit up at the sight of a huge bouquet of white tulips. They were her favorite flowers, but people always assumed she liked roses.

“Where did you find tulips in December?”

“I know a guy,” Blaine replied mysteriously.

“They are gorgeous, thanks!”

Blaine put them in a vase on her night table.

“Three,” he declared, taking a little box out of the bag.

Rachel opened it to find an adorable pair of flower earrings. “They’re beautiful,” she said, trying them on.

“I made them myself,” he said proudly.

“Did you?” You’re the best,” she said, leaning up to kiss him.

“The fourth one didn’t fit in the bag,” he explained, standing at the foot of the bed.

He pulled a remote from his pocket and a song started playing. Blaine started singing, serenading Rachel. He had chosen a fun, upbeat song: _Don’t You Want Me Baby_ , because it was the first duet they ever sang, after their first kiss. Rachel giggled and sang along with him. At the end of the song, he blew her a kiss and took a little bow.

“Are you ready for number five?”

Rachel nodded and he handed her a bright red envelope. She opened it and found a coupon for “one homemade meal”. She laughed in joy and kissed him because she wasn’t a really good cook, but she loved his cooking.

Blaine took out a second box from the bag, announcing the number six. She undid the ribbon carefully and took off the lid to find a bow for her hair.

“It’s a bow with little Christmas trees on it!” Blaine pointed out with a wink, remembering the first gift she ever gave him.

Rachel laughed and tied it on the top of her head while thanking him.

“Number seven,” he declared, pulling another envelope out of the bag.

She opened it to find another coupon, this one for “as many massages as she wanted”.

“I think I’m gonna ask for one right now,” she said with a coy smile.

The presents-giving was somewhat delayed for a while, but Blaine finally put his clothes back on and announced number eight. In another envelope, she found two tickets to visit the top deck of the Empire State Building.

“That’s perfect!”

“I know you’ve always wanted to go ever since you came to New York, so I figured I’d make a dream come true.”

“Thank you so much,” she said, hugging him.

The next gift, “nine”, took up most of the place in the bag and it was a big flat rectangle wrapped in Christmas paper. She tore it up, curious to know what it was. She held in her hands a huge framed poster of the new play on Broadway, “Small-Town Amy”, starring Rachel Berry in her first big role.

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed, sobbing. “How did you get your hands on that? I didn’t even know it was ready yet!”

“I talked to the guys in Printing, and they agreed to let me have the first one.”

“This is the best gift ever! How are you ever gonna top that?”

“Bag’s not empty yet,” he said with a cunning smile. “Ten,” he continued, pulling yet another envelope out of the bag.

She opened it to find another pair of tickets, these ones for West Side Story on Broadway.

“ _Our_ play!” she said, beaming.

“You’ll always be my Maria,” he said softly before announcing the eleventh gift.

In a beautifully wrapped box, she found a homemade scrapbook containing pictures from all their years together, and several blank pages – “for memories yet to come,” Blaine explained, and they reminisced about all the memories in the pictures.

“Are you ready for the twelfth and last gift?”

Rachel nodded, although she didn’t really want it to end.

The bag contained one last small box now. Blaine took it and kneeled by the bed, opening it slowly.

“All I want for Christmas is you saying yes,” he said, showing her the diamond inside the box.

A few tears ran down Rachel’s cheeks, but she laughed at the same time.

“Yes! Oh my god! Of course I will!”

She didn’t remember ever being as happy as she was in this moment, in Blaine’s arms, surrounded by scraps of wrapping paper and the promise of their entire lives together.


End file.
